


Video Reactions and Betting Disputes

by cariluv



Series: Triad (Puck/Quinn/Mercedes) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariluv/pseuds/cariluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana demands $600 as the result of a bet made five years previously. Everyone takes offense to her demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Reactions and Betting Disputes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the FIRST timestamp serving as a coda to my gleebigbang fic, "The Subtle Art of Conducting a Triad, or Brittany's Psychic Cat."

Video Reactions

 

NOAH

 _Still_ one of my better moments. ( _On punching Mr. Fabray.)_

 _  
_

TINA

Look at my hair! Is that…strawberry auburn? What was I _thinking?!_

 _  
_

BRITTANY

Look at _my_ hair! Also, I know how to change a diaper now, Tina. Too late? Yeah, too late. Sorry.

 

RACHEL

Sometimes _I’m_ overwhelmed by the enormity of my talent. I planned an amazing baby shower with only two months notice. I’m nominated for a Tony. Is there anything I can’t do?

 

QUINN

For the record, Matt, now that I’m no longer pregnant I find lobster with barbecue sauce totally disgusting. I don’t know what I was thinking then. I blame the hormones.

 

FINN

Guys? I have an even worse meal to share. Wanna hear?

 

MERCEDES

I’m still mad you zoomed in on my breasts, Noah! You’re like a twelve-year-old sometimes!

 

ARTIE

Can you believe it? Ms. Sylvester actually wrote in a reference to Mr. Schue’s hair in one of her articles. The one about talk shows, I believe.

 

MIKE

I kinda want to know if your cat was really psychic or not. Britt?

 

SANTANA

Quinn. I _need_ to know what my ass has to do with why you guys broke up in high school. C’mon, spill!

 

MATT

Yo Rach, how did you get a hold of all our flight and driving plans? Stalker much?

 

KURT

I noticed you’ve stopped wearing sweater vests, Artie. Now if only you could persuade Rachel to give up those horrific, plaid platform shoes.

  


Betting Disputes

 

SANTANA: Six hundred bucks! Pay up, bitches!

FINN: _Six hundred_ — can we talk about this? There’s no way it comes to that much!  Artie?

SANTANA: There are two bets.

FINN: _What?_

SANTANA: First, we bet that the video would be awesome.

 _(MIKE assumes a blank expression.)_   


MIKE: I don’t remember that.

SANTANA: It’s _on the video!_

MIKE: Good point. Continue.

SANTANA: Second, we bet on the time frame of my ever releasing the video. Matt bet the closest, because I told him I would show it tonight. In exchange, I promised to do his share of the paperwork for a month. So you pay him, and _I_ get paid.

ALL: Matt!

MERCEDES: You’re a sellout!

MATT: Hey, I have to work with her. When she’s happy, I’m happy. And vice versa.

RACHEL: We are going to have a serious discussion about this, _Matthew_.

ARTIE: Okay, but…we didn’t clarify to whom we were betting that the video was, er, _is_ awesome. And it _is_ a subjective bet. Who’s to say whether it’s awesome or not, and who gets to determine that?

SANTANA: I know, and I thought about that, too.

TINA: _Of course_ you did.

 _(SANTANA ignores her.)_

SANTANA: First of all, it isn’t subjective. Everyone was laughing, including me. Which proves that you think the vid is awesome. Second, because it was _my_ camera, my idea to _bring_ the camera, and my idea to _use_ the camera, the money belongs to me. 

KURT: Whatever, San. We _all_ held the damn camera. We should all get money for that. _And_ I should get a cut of the moolah for my commentary alone!

SANTANA: We can discuss your portion, Tinkerbell. As for everyone else, it’s not hard to hold a camera. Come on, people! It’s only six hundred bucks in total. That’s, like…

ARTIE: About fifty-five dollars per person.

SANTANA: My point exactly.

QUINN: I’m a social worker!

SANTANA: Well, Puck is an architect and J. Hud here is a lawyer. They can cover you. And anyway, you’re a supervisor now, so don’t give me that shit, Fabray.

TINA: You’re really serious about this money.

SANTANA: Ya think?

NOAH: What happened to the kumbaya, we love each other shit?

 _(BETH was following the conversation with unabashed interest.)_

SANTANA: That’s got nothing to do with this.

MERCEDES: Okay, okay. We’ll pay. And you’re giving me a copy of the video file, okay?

SANTANA: Absolutely!

EVERYONE ELSE: Me too!

SANTANA: Fine. Fine. Whatever.

MERCEDES: Again, again, again!

 


End file.
